<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy bois one-shots by Losvers_party</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141958">Sleepy bois one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losvers_party/pseuds/Losvers_party'>Losvers_party</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losvers_party/pseuds/Losvers_party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots of our favourite white boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Terraforming the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter.<br/>Tw: mentions of death, nukes, and space (if that's a trigger to anyone)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkness of the night sky was looming over the crater of lmanburg like a shadow of the past, contrasting with the glowing full moon that shone a faint light onto the two teenage boys that sat below on the ground. Those two boys were called Tommy and tubbo, both too young to have fought the fight they had suffered through. <br/><br/>It was a peaceful night and everyone else was asleep. All except them. <br/><br/>"I wonder if there's life on the moon" tubbos voice echoed through the empty night and Tommy answered without a second thought. <br/><br/>"There used to be. I doubt anyone is still alive though, if they are then they'd probably have gone insane." His voice was full of certainty as he spoke and the words left tubbo confused. <br/><br/>"What do you mean 'there used to be?'" </p><p>"I mean what I said, there used to be about 100 people up there who were forced to turn it into a second earth but, you know, that didn't go so well" Tommy laughed off tubbos question like the answer was obvious, like everyone knew about the sleepy bois strange hobbies. <br/><br/>"How do you know this?" Tubbos voice shook with fear as he stared at the person who he thought was his best friend. He tried to find a friend within his gaze but all he could see was a stranger. Tommy didn't look as friendly as he did 10 minutes ago. <br/><br/>"I was there. Wilbur had the idea to terraform the moon and we all decided to help him round up the people. It was really fun while it lasted. Alot of people died though so that sucked but its nothing compared to other things we've done together. We're always doing stuff like that" if this was a text there was a guarantee that he would have probably put 'lmao' at the end like other peoples lives were just a sick joke. <br/><br/>Tubbo went to stand up but a rough, calloused hand grabbed his arm, the nails digging into the skin like he was a piece of cake. <br/><br/>"Where are you going? We've only been out here for half an hour." <br/><br/>"I just remembered I have a meeting with Jack manifold, we need to discuss the nuke situation." <br/><br/>"You're having a meeting at 11pm?" <br/><br/>"Yes, I really need to go." Tubbo was getting desperate. <br/><br/>"Surely you could tell him that you can't make it, we haven't talked like this in a while." <br/><br/>"Please Tommy, it's far too dark for me to stay here right now" <br/><br/>Tommy let go of tubbos arm and watched as the older boy ran away... <br/><br/>... in the opposite direction of snowchester.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cat hybrid Wilbur headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. No glasses are safe. Tommy is being irritating? Smash. Philza isn't paying enough attention? Whoops, there goes the dining table vase. Techno makes fun of his hair? Bye bye mug of freshly made coffee. <br/><br/>2. Mans lounges in the sun far too much for someone who hardly sleeps. <br/><br/>3. Even though he knows the red dot is just going to be moved his instincts say to pounce so... <br/><br/>4. God forbid you leave a ball of yarn out. For a tall man he certainty gets caught up in string alot. <br/><br/>5. 👏ear👏scratches👏 <br/><br/>6. Will scratches... alot... if you ever wonder why dream wears his mask just look at Wilbur. <br/><br/>7. Will hiss if gets caught in water. Don't take him out in water. <br/><br/>8. Will just lay in the most random of places; including but not limited to: a kitchen counter, a set of drawers, and the top of a sofa. <br/><br/>9: hates cucumbers <br/><br/>10: he has EXCELLENT balance. Do not test him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>